harrypotterfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Harry Potter a kámen mudrců
Harry Potter a kámen mudrců (anglicky Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone) je kniha J. K. Rowlingové z roku 1997 o Harrym Potterovi. Obsah Jedenáctiletý Harry Potter žije v domě č. 4 v Zobí ulici v Kvikálkově a rozhodně nejde říct, že si prožívá šťastné dětství. Bydlí u tety a strýce - pana a paní Dursleyových - a jeho život mu neznepříjemňují pouze oni, ale také jeho stejně starý bratranec Dudley. Pár dnů před Harryho jedenáctými narozeninami mu začínají chodit podivné dopisy. Strýc Vernon pozná, že jde o dopisy ze Školy čar a kouzel v Bradavicích, a protože nechce, aby se Harry dostal do kontaktu s kouzelnickým světem, všechny dopisy zabaví, vezme celou rodinu a odjede s ní na opuštěný ostrov, o němž si myslí, že tam nikdo žádnou poštu posílat nebude. V tom se ale mýlí. O půlnoci na Harryho jedenácté narozeniny - 31. července, je však znenadání navštíví klíčník a šafář v Bradavicích Hagrid a oznámí překvapenému Harrymu to, co se mu snažily sdělit dopisy - že má od září nastoupit do prestižníŠkoly čar a kouzel v Bradavicích. Harry se zároveň dozvídá, že je čarodějem, a také pravdu o smrti svých rodičů, kteří nezemřeli - jak si do té doby myslel, při autonehodě, ale že je zabil zlý čaroděj lord Voldemort. Postupně také zjišťuje, že je ve světě kouzelníků slavný - Voldemort se totiž snažil zabít i jeho, to se mu ale nepodařilo a Harry se tak stal prvním, kdo přežil smrtící kletbu Avada kedavra. Voldemort přitom navíc ztratil většinu své síly, čímž se světu kouzelníků značně ulevilo. Po Voldemortově pádu nastalo deset let klidu. Ráno Harry s Hagridem navštíví hospodu Děravý kotel, kde potkají Harryho nového učitele Obrany proti černé magii profesora Quirrella a Příčnou ulici, kde si Harry vybere v Gringottově bance, která patří skřetům, peníze, zděděné po rodičích, nakoupí si školní potřeby a od Hagrida dostane sovu, kterou pojmenuje Hedvika. Setká se zde také se svým pozdějším nepřítelem, blonďatým povýšeným chlapcem Dracem Malfoyem. Prvního září na nádraží King's Cross projde přepážkou mezi nástupišti devět a deset, čímž se dostane na nástupiště devět a tři čtvrtě, kde nasedne na Bradavický expres. Seznámí se zde se zrzavým chlapcem Ronem a s nadanou čarodějkou z mudlovské rodiny (to znamená, že její rodiče neuměli kouzlit) Hermionou. S Ronem se ihned spřátelí. Poprvé se zde setká i s Nevillem Longbottomem. Už ve vlaku si stihne znepřátelit Draca Malfoye, když odmítne jeho "pomoc" při výběru přátel. Ve škole jsou Harry, Ron i Hermiona Moudrým kloboukem zařazeni do koleje Nebelvír. Malfoy a jeho "kumpáni" Crabbe i Goyle jdou do Zmijozelu. Moudrý klobouk se i u Harryho rozhodoval, do které koleje ho pošle, ale jelikož už Harry zjistil, že ze Zmijozelu vzešlo nejvíce špatných kouzelníků - mezi nimi i lord Voldemort, přesvědčí klobouk, aby ho poslal do Nebelvíru. Už při oslavě zahájení školního roku si Harry všimne profesora Snapea, učitele s hákovitým nosem, o kterém se dovídá, že je kolejním ředitelem Zmijozelu. Později se Severus Snape stane jeho nejneoblíbenějším vyučujícím. Poté, co Hermionu Grangerovou napadne horský troll a Harry s Ronem ji zachrání, se stane jejich nejlepší kamarádkou. Postupně se stanou nerozlučnou trojicí kamarádů (Harry, Ron a Hermiona). Harry se také ukáže být dobrým ve famfrpálu, což je oblíbený kouzelnický sport na košťatech se čtyřmi míči. Každý tým má sedm hráčů. Tři střelce, kteří hrají s camrálem. Dále dva odražeče, kteří mají na starosti dva potlouky, které posílají proti soupeřům, brankáře, který hlídá tři obruče a nakonec chytače, kterého hraje v nebelvírském mužstvu Harry. Ten chytá Zlatonku a tím přinese svému týmu sto padesát bodů. Na základě vlastního pátrání Harry usoudí, že se někdo snaží ukrást kámen mudrců, zázračný kámen, který dokáže vyrobit zlato a elixír života a je uložen ve škole. Jeho hlavním podezřelým je profesor Snape, ale když se s pomocí Rona a Hermiony dostane až do komnaty, kde je kámen uložen, zjistí, že jej chce ukrást nenápadný koktavý profesor Quirrell. Ten jej chce předat svému pánovi, kterým je právě vrah Harryho rodičů, lord Voldemort, který se tak snaží vrátit k moci. Harrymu se kámen nakonec podaří před Voldemortem a Quirrellem zachránit a tak návrat Voldemorta odložit. Kategorie:Knihy (reálný svět)